Conventional electrical receptacles have two-piece housings formed by separate mateable front and back covers. The covers generally mate together using any known means, such as screws, rivets, or snap-fits. A mounting bridge with ears at opposite ends generally extends between the front and back covers and allows the housing to be attached to a suitable structure, such as a building wall or an electrical box.
Certain types of outdoor electrical outlet covers provide weather resistant protection for the outlet receptacle and for an appliance to be plugged into the outdoor receptacle. For example, an electrical outlet can include a cover that sealingly encloses the outlet to prevent moisture and foreign elements from getting into the outlet and the cover. The sealing function is accomplished by various elements associated with the cover and with the outlet itself. The electrical cord extends through an opening in the cover. Because the covers extend from the receptacle, they take up significant space and can cause crowding and damage of certain plugs. The covers also require additional parts to be manufactured, packaged, and assembled by a user.